Alive
by kryan121915
Summary: She never thought that her move out to Charming would make her feel more alive than she has felt over the years.


Kay knew she was taking a risk moving back across the country. She knew the divorce was the shove she needed to truly be happy and living the life she knew she deserved. Charming, California was where the story began again as she and her best friend decided where she was going to start over. Things had changed since that night, since she had found out that not only her grandmother passed but her brother's battalion was attacked as he was stationed over seas. That was the same night where she also found her ex- husband in bed with a girl from her gym. All it took was a phone call to her God Mother and her choice of moving to Charming was set in stone.

 _I was born in a thunderstorm_  
 _I grew up overnight_  
 _I played alone_  
 _I played on my own_  
 _I survived_

 _Hey_  
 _I wanted everything I never had_  
 _Like the love that comes with light_  
 _I wore envy and I hated that_  
 _But I survived_

As Kay shoved the last piece of luggage into the trunk of her jeep, she turned to look at Nicole, her best friend for their tearful goodbyes. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I have the days…" Nicole asked as she helped Kay get her pit bull, Hermione, into the jeep. "I'm sure Nik, I have to do this. I have to get out of here; I have to start over because I can't do anything here if all I do is see him every where I go." Kay responded as she gave Nikki the last hug for a while. Both of the girls gave their tearful goodbyes as Kay started the jeep, and as she and Hermione waved their tearful goodbyes to Nikki and to her past.

 _I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go_  
 _Where the wind don't change_  
 _And nothing in the ground can ever grow_  
 _No hope, just lies_  
 _And you're taught to cry in your pillow_  
 _But I survived_

 _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_  
 _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_  
 _I'm alive_  
 _I'm alive_  
 _I'm alive_  
 _I'm alive_

Kay took a week for the road trip across the country with Hermione. They stopped to see all of the sites and Kay felt pieces of her returning back to where they should have been all along. Kay never wanted to run, but a person can only take so much pain before they give in to it. She smiled as she drove past the "Welcome to Charming" sign on her left, saying to Hermione "Welcome him girl".

 _I found solace in the strangest place_

 _Way in the back of my mind_

 _I saw my life in a stranger's face_  
 _And it was mine_

As she drove through the small and quaint town, taking pictures to send home to her family and Nikki. She comes to a stop at one of the few lights in town and see a group of men sitting on or near their motorcycles in the lot of an auto body shop. A flash of color caught her eyes as she turned to see a man, a gorgeous man covered in tattoos, staring right back at her. The stare, the stare that sent tingles throughout her entire body, caused a blush that made the man smirk as he saw her eyes snap back onto the road as she drove off. "Who's that?" his VP asked him. "I don't know, but I think I want to find out," he responded.

 _I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go_

 _Where the wind don't change_  
 _And nothing in the ground can ever grow_  
 _No hope, just lies_  
 _And you're taught to cry in your pillow_  
 _But I survived_

It had been three weeks since she last saw him. Kay had gotten into a routine between getting ready for the school year and settling into her house. Once she was finished working on them, she went to search for a gym, a Crossfit gym preferably, in the town of Charming. The closest one was in Lodi and after looking at Google Maps, she decided it was worth a shot. Before then, she was going to map out running routes for herself to do before the school day began.

It was a Friday, when she saw him again. She could never for her life forget those eyes and that smirk; she knew it like the back of her hand and so did her vibrator. She was shaking her thoughts of her personal time in the line at the super market. She had just gotten home from Crossfit and was still wearing her outfit of booty shorts, crop top, sneakers and hoodie. Kay could feel those eyes on her and was hesitant to look around to meet his own. She heard a cough from behind her and jumped when she encountered those eyes and smirk once more, up close and personal.

 _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_

 _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_  
 _I'm alive_  
 _I'm alive_  
 _I'm alive_  
 _I'm alive_

"Hello," she says "I'm Kay." He stood there and stared and she had never felt as exposed as she did right in that moment. It seemed like forever until he responded, "Hey… I'm Happy." They both stood in line staring at one another, as if the rest of the world did not exist. There was something about her that pulled him in and that he would be in for the ride of his life as he stayed with her.

 _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_

 _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_  
 _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_  
 _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_

From that moment, there was a connection that both of them could never break. Months passed and they were able to learn more about each other, emotionally and physically, but never was able to do the final deed. She could tell he was holding back on her; she knew that even though they spent all that time together, he was still not fully there with her; it was as if he was ashamed of this last part of him.

 _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_  
 _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_  
 _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_  
 _You took it all, but I'm still breathing_

He could remember that day vividly; that day where his whole world turned on its axis. The day where a drop with the Russians made a turn for the worse and the call his VP received about the elementary school having a bomb threat, the same school where Abel went and Kay taught at. The two hopped back on their motorcycles back into Charming and went straight to the school, after making sure the remaining ones finished the job.

They pulled up to the school, fear etched across their faces. SANWA county Sheriffs, the SWAT, and FBI were all present surrounding the bright yellow tape around the school. They could see students, teachers, families and community members surrounding the tape, looking for their friends and family members to walk out of the building. The men looked towards each other, at a loss as to what to do, till they heard screaming of children and family members watching students bolt out of the school building. Jax spots a familiar little blonde boy running towards the tape and more importantly him and Happy. The father and son hug each other and wipe tears off their faces. After being asked how he was doing, Abel turned to his father and said "It was Auntie Kay that got us out Daddy. She told me and the other kids to run as fast as we could to the yellow tape," he said sniffling as the adrenaline began to wear off "She said to tell Uncle Happy she loves 'im and that she is sorry she's going to miss your date." The two older men looked at each other as all sets of eyes were glazed over as they thought about what the boy had said but also listening to the other students tell their parents how their teacher saved them all.

 _I had made every single mistake_

 _That you could ever possibly make_

 _I took and I took and I took what you gave_  
 _But you never noticed that I was in pain_  
 _I knew what I wanted, I went in and got it_  
 _Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't_  
 _I told you that I would never be forgotten_  
 _And all in spite of you_

Kay gave in to a sigh of relief as she watched her students run towards the police cars and to the familiar figures standing by them. She recognized them both as soon as she heard the bikes. She had fought with her kidnapper to get the gun and as she did that, she told her students to run out of the building. As a result from the wrestling for the gun and her students leaving the building, she was pretty sure her cheekbone was fractured and that she had presumably three broken ribs from the beating she took. She thought about what Happy would do in the situation and how she never got to tell him how much she loved him and that she would wait for him.

She starts to fade in and out of unconsciousness as she hears the kidnapper making demands to the police outside. It may have been minutes or hours, Kay heard gun shots being fired and the sounds of footsteps outside of her classroom door. She feels herself being gently shook and as she opens her eyes, she sees the deep depths of color of the one person she wanted to see the whole time. As she feels her body being moved, all she sees as she succumbs to the darkness is his eyes.

 _And I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_

 _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_  
 _I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
 _(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
 _I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
 _(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
 _I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
 _(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
 _I'm alive_

She wakes up to the beeps and muffled voices of the hospital; she feels a weight lying across her lap and as she looks down, she looks down to see a colorful head of tattoos lightly snoring. She runs her hand that is not hooked up to the machines, across his head as she laid there smiling at his peaceful expression. She feels the catch in his breathing and notices how he slowly wakes up confused as to who is petting his head. She softly smiles at his startled expression, hoping that the nervousness that flitted across his face.

"Hi there," she whispers to him, lightly playing with his fingers. Happy took a deep breath and let it out as he softly gazed upon the woman who threw his whole world off kilter. "Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?" he whispers a tad harshly, knowing that if the situation ever occurred again that she would do the same thing. She sees the tears well up in his eyes and she knew that as stoic as he may be to everyone else, she can feel deep in her bones how scared and frightened he was over almost loosing her.

"I have never been so scared to loose someone, Kay…not my mom, not any of the guys… no one can even compare as to how scared I was over possibly loosing you," he whispers as he pushes a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I know love, I know," she whispers back stroking his cheek. "After these last six months, between my grandma passing, my brother getting hurt over seas, and the divorce… then meeting you and seeing my crazy God mother for the first time in years… I knew I had to save my students but I also knew I was going to fight my way back to you. Damn everything else, I will always come back to you."

 _I'm alive_  
 _I'm alive_  
 _I'm alive_  
 _I'm alive_

 **Author's Note:** Hi all! I just wanted to say thank you for reading my stories. This is actually a part of a series about my OFC Kay and my favorite Son, Happy. As I'm catching on grading (I'm a teacher), I am taking breaks here and there as I listen to my playlists. This story actually comes before Million Reasons. I am getting back into writing so please bare with me as I am editing the stories as well as grading and doing grad school work :) If anyone wants to send more ideas my way, please feel free to do so! Xo


End file.
